Maquillaje
by sonrais777
Summary: Tras ver de lo que es capaz el poder del maquillaje, Félix se queda con la duda al ver a Bridgette, deseando comprobar si esa es su cara o un efecto de la ilusión.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo one-shot de esta linda parejita PV que adoro con el alma. Y esta idea me vino tras ver algunos videos de como chicas asiáticas cambiaban su apariencia con montones de maquillaje como profesionales. En serio fue un shock para mí. Y bueno, he aquí lo que ha salido. Espero que les guste tanto como yo he disfrutado en escribirlo y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Maquillaje.

Capítulo único.

Félix estaba en una sesión de fotografía privada, el joven modelo estaba posando como de costumbre, esta vez con un estilo inspirado en Japón. Y esto fue gracias a que al parecer su padre se sintió inspirado después de conocer a la familia Tsurugi, mayormente a Kagami. No tenía nada de malo, Kagami era una chica diferente, centrada, inteligente y talentosa. Mejor que sus otras compañías femeninas contando a Bridgette… bueno, quizás no, pero eso ya era otro punto y aparte.

Natalie que veía su tableta vio a un par de personas acercarse y se acercó a él.

-Félix, ella es Sakura. Modelará contigo el día de hoy.- era una chica asiática de largos cabellos oscuros con mechones pintados de azul.

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-El placer es todo tuyo.- respondió con voz altiva.

Félix evitó rodar los ojos. Detestaba tener que posar en dúo con otros modelos, mayormente los más prepotentes. Pero no podía quejarse demasiado. No quería armar un problema en plena sesión. La chica se cambió a un kimono corto y moderno que su padre había hecho. Los dos posaron y solo hubo unas cuantas veces que la chica se quejó del supuesto protagonismo que Félix le quitaba.

Al fin terminó la sesión y Félix estaba exhausto. Natalie le acercó una botella de agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Horrible.- dijo viendo como la modelo se iba a "empolvar la nariz".- La próxima vez si la modelo es igual que ella renuncio.

-Es una de las modelos más cotizadas.

-Si estuviera en su país y no en Europa seguro que sería otra cosa.- y eso lo sabía ya que no mucho toleraban una actitud así, y en Europa las modelos asiáticas eran muy valiosas por sus pequeños cuerpos y rasgos finos y delicados.

-Le diré la queja a tu padre y hablaré con el representante de esta. Toma un descanso.

Félix así lo hizo. Se alejó un poco deseando refrescarse y pasó cerca de su maleta donde Plagg seguro estaba durmiendo. Fue a los baños y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir vio algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Sakura, la bella modelo, se estaba quitando varias extensiones de cabello que formaban parte de su hermosa cabellera. Luego casi le da un infarto cuando metió una especie de aguja entre su nariz dándose cuenta que era totalmente falsa, su nariz era mucho más pequeña; la vio quitarse unas cintas alrededor de la cara que ahora era ovalada, sus largas pestañas, lentes de contacto, sus labios antes finos en realidad eran gruesos; tenía decenas de frascos en el lavamos con brochas y cosas que nunca había visto, su cara era otra, incluso su color de piel. La chica se lavó la cara con agua y jabón pero al abrir los ojos vio por medio del reflejo del espejo de baño a Félix que se había quedado horrorizado al descubrir su verdadero rostro.

-¡AAAAAAH!

 _ **¡Paf!**_

De regreso a la mansión, Félix tenía una mano marcada en su cara y Natalie estaba por el teléfono. Al llegar su padre lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-A la modelo entró se le olvidó poner seguro al cuarto de baño del estudio y Félix la vio desmaquillarse.- explicó Natalie y Gabriel miró a su hijo.

-¿Solo eso? Pensé que había sido algo más grave.

-Al parecer, padre. Algunas modelos no muestran su verdadero rostro. Y perdona, pero necesito ir a mi cuarto a poner hielo.- su padre al notar la molestia de su hijo lo dejó ir esperando que Natalie le explicase a qué se había referido su hijo.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Plagg salió de la maleta antes de que su portador la lanzara y comenzó a reírse.

-Te hace gracia, Plagg…- masculló entre dientes.

-¡Chico! Lo siento por ti, aunque después de ver la cara de esa chica hasta yo me hubiese quedado congelado del puro terror.

-No quiero volver a hablar de eso, ¿me entiendes?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué crees que haga tu padre?

-Seguro que no la vuelven a contratar en su vida. Qué horror.- alguien toca a la puerta y Plagg se esconde. Para asombro de Félix ve a su padre entrar con una bolsa de hielo.- ¿Padre?

-Hablemos.

Chat Noir no estaba concentrado esa noche. Después de la plática de su padre estaba tan confuso que incluso se puso a ver video de maquillaje asiático que lo dejó estupefacto. ¡¿Ese era el poder del maquillaje?! Vio cambios tan radicales que estuvo seguro debía ser montado pero era verdad. Y las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, casi como si le estuviera dando la famosa "plática".

 _-Muchas mujeres usan maquillaje para poder esconder su rostro, esto no es nada nuevo en el medio._

 _-Dime que no la vas a contratar de nuevo._

 _-No. Ella ya no trabajará para la compañía. Pero quiero que entiendas que la mayoría de las mujeres se ponen una máscara para el mundo cuyos estándares de belleza varía. Aun cuando esas máscaras pueden llegar a ser demasiado surrealistas._

 _-¿Incluso mamá?_

 _-Oh, no. La belleza de tu madre era natural y única. Fui muy afortunado._

Y con esas palabras y videos pensó que quizás solo los asiáticos hacían eso. Incluso los hombres para su desconcierto. Suspiró frustrado y fue al único lugar donde podría descansar. Aterrizó en el techo de la residencia Dupain-Cheng. Tocó y escuchó una voz responder desde dentro.

-¡Pasa Chat!- este abrió la trampilla y cayó sobre la cama de Bridgette. Por suerte los tíos de esta se acostaban temprano y tenían el sueño pesado. Miró alrededor sin rastro de la chica.

-¿Dónde estás princesa?

-En el baño. Me estoy lavando la cara.

-Lavando la cara…- y una idea pasó la mente felina del héroe. ¿Y si Bridgette también usaba una máscara? Qué pasaría si se asomaba y veía que en realidad la linda chica, porque aunque era un fastidio para su forma civil consideraba que era bonita, ¿no lo era en realidad?

¡¿Y si en realidad sus largas pestañas, sus bonitos labios rosas, su cremosa piel, sus vivos ojos azules y su hermosa y brillante cabellera olor a lavanda eran mentira?!

Tenía que comprobarlo… y si era verdad que todo era falso, bueno… igual la estimaba mucho.

El felino se asomó viéndola en su conjunto de pijama de short morado y camiseta de tirantes rosa. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía una banda para el cabello rosa que retiraba su flequillo de su rostro. Pero no podía ver su cara, ya que estaba inclinada en el lavamanos con sus manos jabonosas limpiándose. La vio echarse agua y tomar una toalla a su lado. Su corazón latía ansioso, tragó duro, y cuando se dio la vuelta la vio. Su rostro limpio y… hermosa como siempre.

-¿Chat? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No pudiste esperarme?

-Tu cara…

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?

-Está… como siempre. ¡SI!- saltó abrazándola y gustoso al punto de ronronear.

-Eh… Chat Noir.

Pero Chat Noir no se separó. Estaba contento de que Bridgette fuera auténtica. Y muy dentro de sí, cosa que admitiría mucho tiempo después, era que pensaba ser tan afortunado como su padre lo fue con su madre.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
